


Wear Your Ring Around My Neck

by zebraljb



Series: Evil Angel [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hidden Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy hates the fact that he can't show Harry and Merlin how much he loves them by shouting it from the rooftops ...so he decides to show them as a puppy instead.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Evil Angel [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525892
Comments: 21
Kudos: 166





	Wear Your Ring Around My Neck

“Daisy and I made these.” Michelle places a plate of biscuits on the table. 

“Flowers!” Daisy says triumphantly. Eggsy looks at the lumps of pink dough and then at his mother, who shrugs.

“Of course they’re flowers! The prettiest flowers ever. What a good job, Daisy!” Eggsy kisses her until she giggles. “I can’t wait to try them.”

“Me biscuits, Mummy.” 

“Not now, Daisy. After dinner. Why don’t you run and play so I can talk to Eggsy?”

“Eggsy no eat all biscuits,” Daisy says sternly.

“I promise. Only two, see?” Eggsy picks two biscuits.

“Okay.” Daisy waggles her fingers at him before running off to her room.

“She’s talking really good,” Eggsy says.

“Yeah, that therapist really seems to be helping,” Michelle asks. “Although I dunno if the expense is…”

“Mum. I got it. Don’t worry about the expense,” Eggsy says. It’s not exactly a lie. Merlin and Harry are footing the bill but Michelle doesn’t need to know that. “It’s working and that’s all that matters.”

“True.” She pours them each a cup of tea. Eggsy takes a sip and tries not to wince. He is now officially spoiled by the fancy tea provided by Harry, who is an incredible snob about it. Merlin will drink anything hot that remotely smells like tea.

“How are things at the shop?”

“Going really well. They let me do some nails the other day…said I got a real talent for it.” Michelle blushes.

“I coulda told you that. Who’s the one that every woman on this block comes to for nails? YOU, Mum. I’m so proud of you!”

“I like the work, and the girls are real nice,” Michelle says. “One girl, Rita, has two little girls. Me and Daisy went over for a few playdates, had a nice time.”

“That’s great, Mum! Good socializing for Daisy, and I’m glad you’re making friends,” Eggsy says honestly. His mother is an outgoing woman with a great sense of humor, a sense of humor that Dean often squashed because he didn’t want her making fun of HIM. “You’re a fun person to be around.”

“Stop,” she says, blushing again. “And how’s your job?”

Eggsy stares at her for a moment. He’s never sure what to tell his mother when it comes to his job; she’s quite bipolar about it. Sometimes she’s proud beyond measure, other times she seems jealous of his success. “Well, Andrew seems pleased,” he says finally. “I been doing more measurements and stuff. Dunno if I’ll ever actually sew, but I can get patterns ready for cutting, things like that. Know more about fabric and ties and jackets than I ever thought possible,” he says with a laugh. “Imagine, me, Eggsy Unwin, knowing the difference between sharkskin and fresco.”

“I’m proud of you, Eggsy, real proud.” Michelle squeezes his hand. “Know you been working real hard. You’ve always been a hard worker. And you’re smart, so it ain’t no surprise that your boss is giving you different work to do.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Eggsy blinks hard. He’s been waiting years to hear this from her.

“So you think they’re gonna keep you on, then?”

“I sure hope so.” Eggsy sips at his tea.

“Good. Then you can start looking for your own place.” Michelle actually pulls out a newspaper. “Been searching the ads…saw a few flats that might work for you.”

“Wot?” Eggsy stares at her.

“Small places, one bedroom, but that’s all you’d need. Within walking distance of the Tube.” She pushes the paper over.

“Mum…”

“And then once you have your own place, you can start dating.” She looks pleased. “Those landlords of yours are real nice and all, but I’m sure they’d prefer that you didn’t bring dates over.”

“Yeah, I’m sure they wouldn’t prefer that,” Eggsy mutters. “Mum…”

“I know you don’t really want my opinion about flats…or dating…but I’m your mum.” Michelle touches his cheek. “You’re a handsome young man with a decent job. Any bloke would be lucky to have you, and I think it’s time you start looking.”

“Mum…”

“I know I haven’t exactly given you examples of healthy relationships,” she says, looking down at the biscuits. “But I want you happy. You deserve that, and I think you could find someone if you looked.”

“Mum, I…” Eggsy’s heart crashes into his feet. More than anything he wants to tell her. He wants to tell her that he’s found not one but two amazing men, brilliant handsome men, who make him happy and give him more than he deserves. “I appreciate that,” he says finally.

“Babe, I haven’t…I haven’t upset you, have I? I just want what’s best for you. I have a lot to make up for.” Her eyes search his face.

“Nah, Mum. You don’t need to make up for anything.”

She captures his chin in her hand. “You have your father’s eyes,” she says finally. “And his smile. He would be so proud of you, babe.”

His heart continues to flounder somewhere around his ankles but he pastes a smile on his face.

“Dinner was excellent, my boy,” Harry says as he gets up from the table. “As always.”

“Glad you liked it.” Eggsy turns from the sink to smile at him. “As always.”

“True…there is very little you make that I do not enjoy. As a matter of fact, there is very little about you period that I don’t enjoy.” Harry comes over to nuzzle at Eggsy’s neck, sighing as his lips come in contact with the soft skin.

“The two of you are about to bring my dinner right back up,” Merlin mutters as he also rises from the table. 

“Do be quiet, Hamish. You’re just jealous I don’t have my arms around YOU.” Harry continues to cuddle Eggsy, planting kisses behind his ear to make him giggle. The boy’s been off for most of the night, quiet at the dinner table but not exactly angry or sad, just…pensive.

“Yes, that’s what it is,” Merlin says dryly. “Lad, do ye need help here?”

“No, I’m good,” Eggsy says. He glances at the clock. “Know you two like watching the local news, why don’t you go on in? I’ll be along.”

“Don’t be long, dearest.” Harry bites down. “I’ll miss you.”

“Someone’s feeling a bit mushy tonight,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Get going.”

“Yes, dear.” Harry picks up his coffee and carries it into the living room.

He gets himself settled at ‘his’ end of the sofa while Merlin turns on the television. Merlin sits in his favorite chair and changes the channel. “Did ye find Eggsy quiet tonight?” Merlin asks, glancing toward the kitchen.

“I did. I think he’s at a place now where he’d tell us if something was seriously wrong.”

“Aye. I just wanted to make sure I was reading the situation correctly.”

“You’ve come a long way regarding emotions, Hamish. I’m very proud of you,” Harry says. Merlin glares at him but doesn’t respond.

They become engrossed in the first news story, both frowning at the television. This involves something relating to one of Harry’s more recent missions, and it’s something they both felt was cleaned up and gone. Apparently they were wrong. Harry’s focused so intently on the television that he almost doesn’t notice Eggsy crawling into the room. He looks up at the movement in the corner of his eye and sees his naked pet sitting politely between he and Merlin. Harry takes in the ears, the swishing tail, and finishes by carefully staring into Eggsy’s eyes. He doesn’t look too upset, so Harry simply scratches behind Eggsy’s ears. “Well, what have we here?” Merlin asks. “Hello, pup.” Eggsy arfs, crawls over, and licks at Merlin’s hand. He tilts his head as Merlin scratches him as well. “Aren’t ye a good boy? Do ye wish to play?” Eggsy arfs again and tumbles over to his toy basket. He pulls out a favorite ball and brings it to Harry.

“That’s my good boy.” Harry tousles his hair and throws the ball. “So, Hamish, what do you suggest we do?”

“Well, I hate to say it, but we need to speak with Arthur,” Merlin replies. Eggsy brings him the ball and he rolls it across the floor. It bounces onto the bookcase and behind a book, causing Eggsy to growl at it and then whimper. His tail wags violently and Harry grins. He’s not allowed to touch the bookcases and he knows it. 

“Go ahead, pet. It’s fine,” Harry tells him. Eggsy looks over his shoulder. “It is. Get it out, go ahead.” He’s full and lazy and doesn’t feel like getting off the sofa. “You’re a good boy.” Eggsy finally puts out one finger and hooks the ball to where he can grab it in his mouth. He brings it to Merlin again and receives pets of approval before the ball is thrown.

“Sweet pup,” Merlin coos. Eggsy’s tail wags as fast as it can.

They change the subject, not wanting to get too detailed about a mission in front of Eggsy. They continue to toss the ball for him until he drops it back in his toy basket and comes to kneel in front of Harry once more. He butts his head against Harry’s knees. “What can I do for you, sweet boy?” Eggsy growls and butts hard, shoving his head at Harry’s legs.

“Nae, pup, we dinnae growl,” Merlin snaps. Eggsy whimpers and looks up at Harry. 

“It’s all right,” Harry whispers. “But he’s right, no growling. What do you need?” Eggsy butts once more, but this time more gently. Harry gets the idea and slowly spreads his legs. Eggsy rubs his cheek against Harry’s knee before wiggling his way in between Harry’s legs and nosing at the zip of his trousers. “I do believe someone wants a treat, Hamish.”

“It does seem that way, Harry,” Merlin says, obviously quite interested in the idea. “But only if he’s a good pup.”

“Are you a good pup? Will you be very neat with your treat?” Harry asks. Eggsy yips and pushes at the hand running through his hair, licking at Harry’s fingers. “Very well.” He undoes his belt, opens the button of his trousers, and sits back. “You may get it.”

Eggsy wriggles all over and dives in. He snuffles about a bit, finally able to get the zip between his teeth and pull it down. Harry’s cock starts to plump up as Eggsy works at the zipper, and the puppy has very little difficulty working it through the flap of Harry’s pants. “Mmm,” Eggsy moans as soon as he has the head in his mouth.

“Oh, yes…that’s it, pet,” Harry sighs, letting his head fall back onto the sofa. He carefully strokes Eggsy’s head as his mouth moves down more and more. “That’s it.” He groans as Eggsy’s lips reach the root of his cock.

Eggsy pulls back to just lick around it, sucking on the head, tracing each vein. His beautiful eyes look up at Harry, hooded and hazed and dark. He keeps his hands neatly behind his back, occasionally leaning against Harry for support but otherwise using only his mouth. “Are ye willing to share our pet, Harry?” Merlin asks, his voice husky with want.

“I believe I can do that. May your Master join us, pet?” Harry asks. Eggsy pulls off Harry with a plop and eagerly wags his tail.

Merlin gets up, adjusts himself, and goes to the cabinet in the corner. He returns with a towel. “Back up a bit, pet,” he orders, and Eggsy scurries back. Merlin carefully spreads the towel in front of their feet, undoes his belt and button and sits down. “All right, on the towel,” he says without explanation. Eggsy crawls between Merlin’s legs and immediately surges forward. Merlin’s cock is hard and red and already pushing through the front of his pants. “Christ,” he gasps as his cock is enveloped in Eggsy’s mouth. “What a good pup…ye have nae done this in a while.”

“Which is what makes it all the more special,” Harry murmurs as he slowly strokes himself. Eggsy’s lips and chin are wet but he keeps the mess to a minimum, making sure to slurp hard at Merlin’s cock without drooling. “Come back, puppy.”

Eggsy whimpers and leans back over to Harry, happily licking at Harry’s cock as if he was born to do it. “He is beautiful,” Merlin says. “We dinnae deserve such a good boy.”

“No, Hamish, we don’t,” Harry agrees. He fondly strokes Eggsy’s hair.

Eggsy moves back and forth between them, talented mouth and tongue working them over until they’re both panting for breath. “We will make an exception to one of your rules tonight, pet,” Merlin says, his voice thick. “Ye may use your hands. Ye will use a hand on one of us, and with the other ye will stroke yourself. Ye will not get off until we have both come, and ye will only mess on your towel. Is that understood?” Eggsy groans around Merlin’s cock. Merlin pulls him off by his hair. “Is that understood?” Eggsy yips and nods. “All right, then.”

Eggsy leans over, gives Harry a few good sucks, then returns to Merlin. He waits until Merlin is buried in his mouth before reaching over to start stroking Harry. “Fuck,” Harry groans, head falling back once more. Eggsy knows just how to touch him, how firm to make his grip, how to swirl his thumb over that spot just under the head. “Fuck, Hamish, I’m close.”

“Hold on, husband,” Merlin says through gritted teeth. He presses down on Eggsy’s head, causing the boy to choke a bit. “That’s a good boy,” he coos. He leans over and gives Harry a hard kiss, sucking on Harry’s tongue.

“Bastard!” Harry gasps. The orgasm pulses through him, shooting up through his cock and making a mess of Eggsy’s fingers.

“Perfect,” Merlin hisses, grunting as he thrusts up into Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy whimpers but doesn’t pull away, and Harry can tell from the quiver of Merlin’s body that he’s filling the boy’s mouth with his spend. Eggsy swallows, coughs a bit, and buries his face in Merlin’s crotch for a moment. “Lean back, pup, we wish to watch ye,” Merlin tells him.

Eggsy moans, sits up straight, and then obediently leans back, holding himself up on one hand. His other hand moves hard and fast over his weeping dick, the precome assisting in the slap of the palm upon his skin. He whimpers, shudders a bit, and then he’s coming on his stomach and thighs. Only a few drops land on the towel.

“Good boy…no mess,” Harry says approvingly. He remains still, waiting for his bones to reform. 

“Why don’t ye go clean yourself up, pet?” Merlin suggests. Eggsy nods, draws a shuddering breath, and slowly crawls from the room with the towel in his teeth.

“I do love watching him go away,” Harry says with a sated smile, eyes glued to the tantalizing sway of Eggsy’s hips.

“Aye.” Merlin finally pulls himself up, goes to the same cabinet, and comes out with wipes and a smaller towel. They clean themselves off and tuck themselves away. They’re just situating themselves back on the sofa with space between them when Eggsy returns in jeans and a vest. “Come sit with us lad.”

“Okay.” Eggsy sits down and immediately puts his head on Merlin’s shoulder as he reaches for Harry’s hand.

Harry frowns, bringing Eggsy’s hand to his lips and kissing it. “Whenever you’re ready, darling.” Eggsy nods and simply sits quietly between them. Merlin and Harry wait. Eggsy’s gotten better with being honest about his feelings when they’re not always of the positive sort, and Harry knows he sometimes needs a few moments to crawl out of his pet headspace.

Eggsy kisses Merlin’s shoulder, and then tilts his head up. “Merlin.” Merlin gives him a gentle kiss. Eggsy then leans over. “Harry.” Harry gladly bestows a kiss upon the pink lips. “I love you both so much. You know that, right?”

“Of course we do, lad.”

“Yes.”

“And you know the only place I ever want to be is here with you two. I ain’t never considered finding my own place or anything.”

“Right,” Harry says, giving Merlin an anxious look.

“And I really REALLY ain’t looking for a boyfriend or nothing. I’m so happy where I’m at.”

“We are happy to hear it, although we’ve always told ye that if it is what ye think ye need, we will let ye go so ye may have it,” Merlin says softly.

“I know.” Eggsy crawls away from them to sit on the floor, knees pulled up to his chin. He wraps his arms around himself. “Had a nice tea with Mum today…until she starts talking about me finding my own flat and getting myself a nice boyfriend. Said that since I’m doing so well with my life, it’s high time I start doing what other blokes my age are doing.”

“I see,” Harry whispers, his heart actually throbbing. Eggsy wants to go.

“I get where she’s coming from, I mean, here I am, almost twenty-seven, and she thinks I’m still renting a room from two nice older gents. I don’t got my own flat, and in her mind it’s about time I settle down. She don’t know I AM settled down in the only place I ever wanna to be.” He stares out the window for a moment. “And I can’t tell her, because she just won’t get it. Most people I know wouldn’t get it. They’d think it was some sort of sex thing.”

“I understand, Eggsy. I’m sure people might judge you, and…”

“It ain’t even that. Let them judge me. I just…I want to tell the world how much I care about you, what you two mean to me. How much I love you, and how grateful I am that you let me into your home, into your hearts. And I can’t.” Eggsy starts to sniffle, wiping his nose on the knee of his jeans. Harry shudders. “Just started piling up on the way home, and I needed to let it out. Needed to show you two what you mean to me…needed to service you.” A tear slides down his cheek. “You two got your wedding rings, but I got nothing that says I belong to you.”

“Come here, darling.” Harry pats the sofa and Eggsy climbs back up. Harry immediately pulls Eggsy into his arms. “I love you so much, and it warms my heart to hear all of this…although I know you’re hurting. We are quite proud to call you our own sweet boy, but it isn’t quite the same, as you said.”

“I’m sorry, lad.” Merlin kisses his cheek. “I know this is rough for ye.”

“It’s okay, I’ll get over it. Ain’t like it’s new, but her bringing all this up…” Eggsy sighs. “She even had flat ads from the newspaper.”

“If you wish to have your own place…” Harry begins.

“Nope. Staying right here. Can’t even imagine what would happen if you two had to start cooking and cleaning.” Eggsy shakes his head. “Besides, you think I’m going anywhere when I have a kitchen like that?”

“Priorities. Always good to have priorities,” Merlin says, pulling Eggsy over so he can hug him.

“Right,” Harry says absently, deep in thought.

“Love Thai…thanks for suggesting it, Merlin,” Eggsy says a few weeks later as they finish their dinner. “Good call.”

“Yes, I’m always in the mod for a good Pho,” Merlin agrees.

Eggsy starts to stand up and clear the table. “Darling, if you could wait just a minute?” Harry says, glancing at Merlin. Merlin nods.

“Sure,” Eggsy says, sitting back down.

“We have something for you.” Harry pulls a slender box from his jacket pocket. He slides it across the table.

“Something for me?” Eggsy asks with a frown. “It ain’t my birthday or nothing.”

“Can’t we give ye a gift just because, lad?” Merlin asks with a frown.

“Of course. Thanks.” Eggsy blushes a bit as he opens the box. “Oh,” he whispers, holding up the slender gold chain.

“We wanted you to have something like our wedding rings,” Harry tells him. He’d agonized for days over this idea before finally finding the perfect thing. “You may wear it in public, it will be close to your body, and no one will be any wiser to its true meaning. It is a symbol of the love the three of us have for one another.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers. “It’s beautiful.” He undoes the clasp and drapes it around his throat, fastening it behind his neck. It hangs just right, not too long but not too tight. The gold gleams against the peach of his skin.

“It is,” Harry murmurs, reaching out to touch the divot of Eggsy’s throat. 

“Thank you,” Eggsy whispers. “This means so much to me.”

“We’re glad ye like it,” Merlin says quietly.

“It’s…it’s sorta like a collar, isn’t it?” Eggsy says, reaching out to lay his hand over the gold necklace.

“Yes, Eggsy…I suppose it is.”


End file.
